Pretty Girl
by Rivulet027
Summary: Sequel to Thank You. AU. Jubliee's lost her powers, Sean's depressed, the Summers have a two year old, Bobby's gay...Sixth part up
1. Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Their Marvel's toy box and I'm only playing in it. Neither do I own Animorphs or Buffy, though they are only mentioned. This is written as a sequel to Thank You and I originally hadn't intended on writing a sequel so this is dedicated to those who asked for one.

Lee:

I reached up and tug on his jeans. Inquiring eyes look down, meet mine. I stick my hands into the air as far as they go. "Pick a me up." I command.

His face melts, does that 'oh that kids so cute' look for just a second. With Uncle Logan you have to look closely to catch that look. I love that look on him.

He complies, picks me up. In fact he tells me, "Lee, you're exactly the little monster I wanted to borrow. Where's your Dad?"

I regard him seriously, well as seriously as a hyper two year old can regard someone before putting my finger to my lips and telling him, "Shhh...Daddy went nite-nite."

His face breaks into this grin that confirms he's up to something. Then he asks me if I want to help him on a mission. I of course react as any young hero worshipper would, with excited yea's.

As he shushes me he peeks around the corner into the room I had just walked from. After confirming that my father had fallen asleep while reading he heads towards the main hallway. I throw my arms around his neck, lay my head on his shoulder and enjoy being carried. When you little like me everything is too big. I like seeing if from adult perspective and so I am quite addicted to being carried.

We meet Uncle Sean at the end of the stairs. My interest is peaked, somehow this seems all too prearranged to me. Still I'm up high, well as high as a kid can get being carried by Uncle Logan, Daddy's taller. I'm being carried though, so I'm not going to complain. Uncle Sean, as usual, looks tired.

"Logan. Lee," he greets us respectively. I squirm and stretch out my arms to him. Uncle Sean baffles me. I can dance around, be a kid for him, and sometimes he'll crack a smile. He'll always hold me if I ask, always play with me if I ask, but he always looks tired. There's this permanent sadness in his eyes.

"How'd ye get him away from Scott?" Uncle Sean asks Uncle Logan as he takes me from him.

"He's sleeping."

"Good maybe we can do this without any fits from Scott. Ye be wantin' to try the number then?"

Uncle Logan nods, "This better be Jubilee."

"I know ye miss her, we all do. We all want her to come home," Uncle Sean tells him softly. Uncle Sean has a slight accent. It's kind a nice and easy not heavy like Uncle Remy's.

I know who their talking about too: Pretty Girl. She left before I was born and I'm two, nearly three, and she hasn't come back yet. Everyone misses her, but Uncle Logan misses her the most. He won't let anyone else clean her room. Sometimes he even sleeps in her bed.

I hope she comes back. Pretty Girl seems nice. If she comes back I won't get to read her books anymore, but it'll be worth it to see Uncle Logan smile. Pretty Girl has the most amazing collection of books. The Professor has a huge library, but that's nothing compared to Pretty Girl. Most of her books are hidden in a drawer in her closet and it's all underground stuff, things that could be considered Pro-Mutant and are therefor not regularly printed. Pretty Girl must be amazing to have those books.

I know I'm only two and I shouldn't be able to read so I'm careful not to get caught. I'm really smart though. The way I see the way I am is like those dolphins described in Pretty Girl's Animorph books. I'm highly intelligent, but it's overpowered by my want to have fun.

Once over a year ago I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about what it would be like if I were normal and not a mutant. They really seemed to want it, so I took up pretending that I am, normal I mean. It's not really hard, I just have to avoid getting my mind scanned. Which up till now I've been able to do.

Mommy almost caught me once. I felt her touch my mind and I wailed. I screamed and fussed and hid under her bed for nearly two hours. It was not a good experience for either of us. I felt bad about it, I really upset her. Still she hasn't tried it again.

Much to my Daddy's dismay I avoid the Professor at all costs. I told Daddy he's scary and he was like, "But Uncle Logan can induce nightmares to several different supervillians and you can't get enough of him."

I changed the subject by latching onto Uncle Logan's name and insisting we go play pretend.

Anyway that was a few weeks ago, this is now. Uncle Logan is calling Pretty Girl to get her to come home. He looks tense. I hope this works. I hope this number is hers so he can stop looking. His hand tightens on the receiver, someone must have picked up. He says her name uncertainly. He is quiet for a moment before saying, "Jubilee? Is that you? Darlin are you there?"

He listens a moment, "Yea it's me Darlin. I'm calling you to convince you to come home. This...this thing with you being out on your own has gone on too long and we want you to come home. I want you to come home."

He gets quiet for a moment again before saying, "A friend of mine. Where are you staying? It's been two years and I don't know how you managed to do it, but I can't find you. I know Scott and Jean write, I tired to find out through the post office but. It took me this long to get your number. Jubilee you need to come ho..."

His voice suddenly sounds angry, "Don't you dare hang up on me!"

"What is she saying?" Uncle Sean asks shifting my weight a bit.

Uncle Logan covers the mouth piece, "She think she's a liability."

This causes Uncle Sean to sigh, "May I talk to her?"

He nods and hands the phone to him. Uncle Sean takes a breath to steady himself, "What are you thinking Jubilee with this liability crap. Why do you think I taught you kids to fight without you're powers. Jubilee listen to me, because I'm only going to say this to you once, yer the one of the team that was always best at it. You were even better at it then Monet. So would you please give up this liability nonsense and come home."

His piece said Sean hands the phone back to Logan. " Look, kid, if that doesn't convince you this should."

He puts the phone up to my ear and tells me to tell her to come home. I let out a kid laugh and tell her. He takes the phone back.

"That's all Jubilee, I promise. Please at least seriously consider it. We miss you here and everyone would be so happy if you would just come home. Now I have to go. I have to sneak this little tyke back to Cyclops before Scott loses his mind or kills me for kidnapping his son right out from under him. You know what they named him right?"

As he hangs up the phone I ask Uncle Sean, "Name who?"

"You." Uncle Logan tells me as he takes me from Sean.

"I'm Lee." I tell him.

" Lee after Jubilee."

"For Pretty Girl?"

Uncle Logan looks at me questionably for a moment, "Why do you call her Pretty Girl?"

I give him my best nonchalant 'I don't know little kid" shoulder shrug. "She's pretty?" I ask.

He smirks, "She is pretty, kid."

"And Alex is for yer father's brother," Sean tells me.

This I something I did not know. This shocks me a for a moment and I blink at him before asking, "Nother Uncle?" I suddenly want to know everything about this Alex who name is my middle name.

My question cause Uncle Sean to pause. As I begin to wonder what I said wrong I hear my Daddy shouting my name.

"Scott, Sean and I have your kid."

Suddenly Daddy is there and he doesn't look happy. "Where did you go?" he asks as he takes me from Uncle Logan.

"You went nite-nite. I went play." I tell him.

"Daddy didn't know where you were Lee, you scared me."

"Sorry. Go play?"

"No it's nap time."

I hate nap time with a passion and I need a way out of this quick. Uncle Bobby walks by at that exact moment. This is exactly what I need. Uncle Bobby loves to play, he plays pretend better then anyone else in the mansion.

"Uncle Bobby!" I call out excitedly, "Come play. We play pretend."

"No Lee. It's nap time," Daddy tells me.

"No. Play with Uncle Bobby. I wanna play."

"Lee," his voice does that 'I'm warning you' Daddy thing.

Uncle Bobby looks at me dejectedly before roughing up my hair. "Not today, Lee-Lee," he tells me, "Uncle Bobby needs some extra sleep today." Uncle Bobby looks sad, this worries me. Uncle Bobby almost never looks sad.

"Uncle Bobby what wrong?" I ask.

My Daddy sighs, "What's her name this time?"

Uncle Bobby sticks up his hand with his middle finger up. Daddy gets mad.

Uncle Sean plays peacemaker, "He's got a right to ask you know. Yer were gone for two days."

Uncle Bobby shrugs, "Wasn't worth it."

"Not get enough?" Uncle Logan asks. Now I am totally confused and the attention is on Uncle Bobby. Hello, undeniably cute kid here, I need attention.

"Uncle Bobby play," I insist, "We play Buffy. I be Spike. You be Xander . We slay Daddy."

"What demon is he this time Lee-Lee?" Uncle Bobby asks softly.

"He meanie." I whine.

"Just because it's nap time." Daddy tells me as he carries me off, "You hate me when I lay you down, but by the time you wake up you'll love me again."

"No," I pout, "No nap."

Needless to say I lose the battle.

Several hours later find me on Uncle Bobby's lap watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which he has on tape. Uncle Bobby tapes every show, he has every season. I like Spike so we watch lotsa Spike.

Uncle Logan wonder in and sits down, "What's this one?"

"Lover's Walk."

"Scott know you got the kid watching this?"

"Lee-Lee likes it. Scott will just have to get over the violence." This makes me snuggle closer to Uncle Bobby. I love Buffy and Daddy doesn't . He thinks it'll warp my brain. I have to watch though, I want to grow up to be just like Spike. Well Spike or Uncle Logan, I can't decide yet. Anyway the point is if I wanna be like Spike I have to watch Buffy so I can learn. If Daddy took Buffy away I would have nothing to learn from. It would be the end of the world! Luckily Uncle Bobby sticks up for me. He and I watch Buffy all the time, sometimes Uncle Logan watches too. Sometimes Uncle Logan will even play pretend with us, but only if it's Buffy and only the times I say Daddy's the demon. Daddy's the demon a lot. It's fun.

Just when all three of us are comfortable Mommy rushes in. She's got a towel in her hand which she gives to me as she takes me from Uncle Bobby.

"What is it Jeannie?" Uncle Logan asks.

"It's Jubilee, she's at the end of the driveway."

This cause both Uncle Bobby and Uncle Logan to race to the main hall.

When Mommy gets there with me everybody is already there; Daddy, Uncle Hank, The Professor, Aunt Storm, Uncle Remy, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Sean, Aunt Rouge and of course Uncle Bobby and Uncle Logan.

Mommy hands me to Daddy before saying, "She can't decide if she's staying or going. We can't be this close to having her back to have her run."

"Den ve will make de decision for her." Uncle Kurt declares as he opens the door. Pretty Girl is standing there looking pretty, but uncertain. She also dripping wet as she steps inside, so of course I throw the towel at her.

She laughs and it's a beautiful sound. Everyone is smiling, happy. Pretty girl's come home.

Uncle Logan is the first to react. He says her name softly before he picks her up and spins her around into a hug. He's grinning from ear to ear. 


	2. Settling in

Jubilee fell easily into Logan's embrace, she let it envelop her as he spun her around. His embrace clutched her, made her feel safe for the first time in a long time. She clung to him as well letting the rest of the world fall away till there was only Logan, her best friend. She didn't want to let him go and his sentiments seemed to be the same.

As he set her lightly on her feet they remained in their hug. After a moment Bobby joined in, hugging her from behind. The others soon joined in as well enveloping Jubilee in the largest group hug she'd ever participated in.

'We missed you' and 'we're glad your home' seemed to be on everyone's lips as her and Logan were gently parted and everyone took turns in getting a hug. She greeted everyone excitedly and warmly, but was always keeping her eyes on Logan. She hadn't seen him in over two years. She had missed him desperately and the sight of him was slightly overwhelming. He stood silently against the wall observing her greeting her teammates. His eyes never left hers.

After everyone had settled down Jubilee headed down to the infirmary for a physical. Hank had told her they could wait till morning, but she insisted she wanted it done and over with. Logan stayed with her as the others of the team parted to give Jubilee some space.

After he ran some quick tests Hank informed her, "Other then malnutrition and a little dehydration you seem to be within an acceptable level of health."

"Did you want to get something to eat Darlin?"

"No," she paused a moment before calling him, " Logan. I'm tired. I'd really just like to take a shower and get to bed. Oh! I didn't ask where I'd be sleeping."

"In your old room. It's exactly as you left it."

She sat silently in shock for a moment before asking, "Really?"

"Yes," Hank answered her, "Logan made sure of it. I'm going to give you these vitamins, take one a day. Now that we're finished here I'm sure Logan will be good enough to show you to your room."

Still shocked she numbly took the vitamins from Hank and followed Logan to her old room.

"I can't believe you kept it exactly the same. Logan, I can't believe you did this. It's immaculate," Jubilee said awed by the sight of her own room unchanged after two years away and barely any correspondence with the mansion.

Studying her he sat on her bed before asking, "Then you won't leave again?"

Confused by his question she regarded him a moment before saying, "I don't plan on it."

He nodded.

They regarded each other uncertainly for a moment neither sure what to say next.

"Well, I'm tired," Jubilee stated exhaustion creeping into her voice, "I think I'll take shower then get to bed."

Another uncertain silence settled over them only to be broken once again by Jubilee, "You're not going, are you?"

"Nope, not letting you out of my sight."

"Not once?"

"No."

"I need to take a shower, Logan."

"I'll deal."

She frowned, "I don't mind you spending the night here. I think its a good idea actually, but you're not taking a shower with me."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he answered stubbornly.

She sank down beside him on the bed silently regarding him a moment before softly asking, "What's all this about?"

"You left. I got a call from Scott, he told me you needed me, but by the time I got here you were gone. No goodbye, no explanation."

"Logan, I..." her voice faltered, "There were circumstances."

He watched her a moment, "You still can't say it, can you?"

"No," she admitted as she stood up, " I can barely even think about it."

They lapsed into silence again: Jubilee caught up in the pain of her past and Logan trying to find the right words to comfort her. Not that there would be much comfort, the death on her hands would stay with her forever. Still that didn't mean she should run away, shut out her friends. It didn't mean she couldn't heal enough to go on living. Thinking these things Logan struggled for the right words, "Jeannie would have died if you hadn't stopped him."

"I know."

"Lee wouldn't be here."

"I know, Logan. I tell myself that, but it still doesn't make what I did right."

"Hank managed to look into him right after you left. The guy was wanted in several states. He killed several mutants and non-mutants."

"How?" Jubilee choked.

Logan looked at her confused, "How what?"

"How did Hank look into him, all that was left was ash or didn't they tell you that?"

"Jubilee," Logan told her in a comforting voice, "Jeannie identified him."

"Logan, it doesn't matter if he was the ideal citizen or if he killed a hundred people! What does matter is I killed him! Me! I killed him! Oh God, Logan, I killed a man."

One would think that finally putting into words the deed that haunted her would strengthen her instead her last reserve of energy seemed to leave her. She looked ready to crumble to the floor at any moment.

Logan gathered her into his arms, sat with her on his lap.

"It'll be okay Darlin, we're going to help you heal."

"I'm not sure I can," her voice cracked.

Tears began to slide paths down her face. Logan wrapped his arms around her tighter and she clung to him. Her tears became heavy. Sobs racked her body and he only held her tighter hoping he at least made her feel safe.

After a long time her sobs ebbed away. Softly against his shoulder she whispered, "I don't know what to do."

"Promise me you'll never leave like that again."

She pulled up to look him in the face, "Only if you promise me the same."

His indignation at the way she'd left faltered. "I," he started, "Jubilee, I know in the past I, It... I... I'll always be here for you from now on."

She hugged him close, "And I couldn't bare to leave you again."

They hugged then, comforted by the thought that their friendship remained intact.

After a moment Logan sighed and kissed her tenderly on the cheek, "Why don't you go take your shower and I'll go change into something I can sleep in. Then I'll meet you here in your bed and we'll get some rest."

"All right," she whispered as she got up and began to gather the things she would need for her shower.

She left her bathroom feeling refreshed and comfortable in her pajama set. She smiled when she notice Logan already curled up in her bed. From the position of the blankets she could just barely tell he was wearing a white T-shirt and dozing. Knowing Logan he probably had some plaid boxers on as well and would be up and wide awake immediately if an emergency presented itself.

Content with this she crawled into bed and curled up next to him. He put his arms around her and they both fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	3. Author's Note

_Note:_

Sorry its taking me so long to update, Lee and I have been having issues. What can I say, he's two.

As for the reviews what can I say, I'm stunned. Seven, wow, I feel so special. So here's to everyone:

Verthril- thanx, glad you liked Thank you. Hopefully you like these updates as well.

Remedy=Chill- Hey. Thanx. Gotta love Spike and I agree with you daddies can definitely be demons.

Vas17uk- thanx

Brightstar- Thanx for the nice review it gave me a smile.

Fizzleup- Thanx, glad you like Lee. Logan and Jubliee conflict is where I'm planning my main focus, hopefully you'll like it.

TheWolf- thanx

Heeroluva- thanx

Okay, now before we get back to the story I'm going throw in a few author's note things. The main focus of this piece will be Logan and Jubilee rebuilding their relationship since there are trust issues there. It will also include Jubilee coming to terms with the events in Thank You. There will also be two other sub-plots. The one including Lee you've already seen, hopefully he'll come out of the dark about his whole over intelligence thing. The other will include Bobby and be presented in the next chapter.

I'm planning on doing this piece with Lee narrating every other chapter . I'm planning on mentioning the Gen X chars, remember Jubilee's been gone for two years. Therefore I'm planning a bit of char death, which will basically explain Sean's behavior. The only Gen X char I'm planning on having an appearance is Chamber. He'll be older, more mature and hopefully not to OOC for anyone.

That said I'm warning you now this piece will include some male slash. I'm presenting Bobby as gay and as you can probably tell in the first chapter not everyone realizes this. Remy will be presented as bisexual , because well that's how I've always viewed him. To me its just part of his character. Also going to have Jono as bi, but that will come later. I'm considering this a warning and probably won't include any others. If you don't like this flame me. If you flame me on the sole basis that one the chars is not straight I'll just say too bad to you. I like Bobby gay, its in my profile. Deal with it.

Sorry about the rant, I'm not in the best mood today. Had a bad day at work, got my hand burned. Anyway sorry it took me so long to update, hope you like this.

-Rivulet027 


	4. Nightmares

_Warning:_ In this chapter there is implied male slash. If you can't stand the thought of two guys please don't read.

Lee:

The door creaked slightly as I opened it a smidgen to peer into Uncle Bobby's room. I hesitated when I saw he was awake.

"Lee-Lee, you know you're welcome."

That was all I needed to close the door behind me and scurry into his bed sure that the monsters from my nightmares were close behind me.

"Bad dreams?" he asked.

I nodded and then I noticed he'd been crying. Perplexed I asked, "What wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Lee-Lee. Uncle Bobby just went and got himself hurt again."

"Booboo?" I asked, "Mommy kiss it, make it better."

He gave me a small smile before telling me, "Sorry Lee-Lee. Mommy couldn't make it better if she tried."

I frowned trying to think what had happened to upset him and it hit me slowly. Aunt Rogue had just gotten back from a mission and when everyone split after greeting Pretty Girl Uncle Remy had gone with Aunt Rogue. They'd been holding hands.

Trying my hardest to imitate my father I put my sternest face on and accused him of what I suspected, "You kiss Uncle Remy again."

He froze his face dawning in horror as he realize I knew his secret. The only reason I know is because this one time I was playing hide and seek with Daddy I hid really good and saw them. That and this one time I had a nightmare and like always I went to Uncle Bobby's room. Its safe in Uncle Bobby's room, the monsters can't live there, he wouldn't let them. Anyway I was curled up in his bed about to fall asleep when I heard them talking outside the door. Uncle Remy was trying to convince Uncle Bobby that they should go into his room. Uncle Bobby told Uncle Remy that he knew he wasn't allowed in his room because I always go in there when I have nightmares. He put his foot down, he didn't let Uncle Remy in. See what I mean about monsters? If he won't even let Uncle Remy in I know he won't let the monsters from my nightmares in. The only bad thing is that Uncle Bobby disappeared for two days and I didn't get to watch TV with him or nothing. It was horrible!

Him and Uncle Remy are really careful not to get caught. Uncle Remy only kisses Uncle Bobby when Aunt Rogue breaks up with him. Then those two sneak around. Aunt Rogue always gets back with Uncle Remy though and then Uncle Bobby always ends up sad. I don't think anyone else knows about them. Well, sometimes I think Uncle Logan knows because sometimes he'll look at Uncle Bobby and do that thing where his nose will do that crinkle thing and then his eyes will narrow suspiciously. So maybe he knows. I wonder if Pretty Girl knows, she's seem really smart.

I think Uncle Remy would go ballistic if anyone found out. Aunt Rogue would probably throw a fit too, a lot of the time she acts like she owns Uncle Remy. Don't see why she'd want him though. He's a dolt. Dolt , I love that word. I read it in a book somewhere and anyway Uncle Remy is one. So there. I can't stand him. He makes one of my favorite Uncles cry. I hold a strong dislike for him. Whenever Uncle Remy tries to talk to me or hold me I start wailing and find Mommy to hid behind.

"What do you mean Lee-Lee?" Uncle Bobby asks me in a harsh tone.

I look at him exasperated. Honestly it still night time and despite the nightmare I want to get back to sleep. I really don't have time for him to be silly right now. I sigh and give him my 'being Daddy' look again, "You kiss Uncle Remy. Aunt Rogue come back, now you cry. I tired of you crying. Uncle Remy not worth being sad."

That said I give him a full on pout.

He blinks a few times not sure what to say so I continue, "No more Uncle Remy. Me no like him."

For a moment he seems to forget I'm only two going on three and shouldn't be able to comprehend what he's saying, "Lee-Lee can you keep a secret?"

"Otay."

"Don't tell anyone about Uncle Remy okay? You can do that for me can't you Lee-Lee?" he asked looking scared.

Honestly. I roll my eyes at him. "Uncle Bobby I not stupid," I tell him , " I no tell. Now go nite-nite."

That said I curl up with my pillow, close my eyes and go to sleep. He'll be okay. My Uncle Bobby is tough.

_Note:_

I apologize for any Remy or Rogue bashing done in this chapter. I like both of the characters. Remy is one of my favorites. However Lee holds strong opinions on Remy. He's only two, I believe his opinion will change as this fic progresses.

In defense of why Lee goes to Bobby's room after nightmares please just consider this. If you just had a nightmare who would you be more likely to go to: Bobby or Scott? Hopefully you liked this chapter, if not sorry but it's essential to what I'm planning to do with this fic. Thanx for reading. Sorry about the rant just me getting ahead of myself and babbling. 


	5. Sean Eggs

_Warning:_In this chapter there is mention of char death. I said there would be and it's well here.

Jubilee carefully dislodged herself from under Logan's arm and started to get out of bed. She let out a squawk when said arm grabbed her and dragged her back into bed.

"Logan!" she chastised.

"Not ready to get up yet," he grumbled pulling her closer.

"Never saw you as the type to snuggle," she told him, "Besides I'm hungry. I want breakfast."

"Not ready to get up yet. Beside I need a shower before I go downstairs."

"Well you'll just have to be a big boy and do it on your own mister, because I am getting up."

"No you're not."

She sighed as he opened an eye to peak at her.

"And why is that?"

"Told you last night, not letting you out of my sight. Now go back to sleep."

Her next retort died on her lips and she had to smile. It was good to be home, to be around Logan again. She'd missed him so much. Not being around him was like not having a piece of herself, a vital piece of herself. She'd missed him so much.Then the wheels in her head started to turn.

"I am so not taking a shower with you. You don't need to watch me that closely," she told him with a slight pout that turned to a smile when her words brought a smile to his lips.

"That I'll agree to. Now go back to sleep."

"Logan," she whined slightly, "I want breakfast. I'm hungry."

He sighed in an annoyed fashion and pulled her closer.

"Wolvie, please? I'll just go downstairs and get breakfast and I promise to stay right there. If you don't show up by the time I'm done I'll come right back up here. Okay?"

Logan tensed. She'd called him Wolvie, he hadn't been called that name in far too long a time. He felt choked, which was not normal for him. He'd missed Jubilee terribly. She was his light, his best friend. She was always so full of energy. Nothing could make him happier then watching her dance circles around him. He loved her energy, loved how full of life she was. She was one of the few people he could get so caught up in that he could forget the darker aspects of his life. Her having some of those dark aspect touch her, her leaving had shattered something inside him. A part of him needed the innocence that seemed interwoven in the energy she gave off in bounds. Worrying that her light had been snuffed out by some psycho mass murder was enough to make him want to go into one of his rages. Every part of him was glad she was home. Every part of him wanted to help her heal. Every part of him wanted his Jubilee back. Part of that, he suddenly realized, included letting her go a bit.

"All right," he agreed gruffly.

Typical of her style she let out a squeal of joy before kissing him on the cheek and bounding out of bed. Having showered the night before she quickly grabbed some clothes, headed to her private bathroom and changed.

"I'll be right back," she promised as she gave him another kiss on the cheek and practically skipped from the room. She was so excited to be home. In all the pain and sadness she'd allowed herself to get caught up in over the last two years she'd nearly forgotten how just being at the mansion could make her feel at home. She was already feeling like her old self, it was so easy to slip into old habits.

Smiling she made her way into the kitchen. Her grin got even wider as she spotted Sean. He was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Hi Sean!" she greeted as she scooted up to stand by him at the stove.

He turned to greet her as a smile broke out on his face. "Jubilee," he greeted, "it's good to have ye home."

She gave him a full on grin and asked, "Whatca doing?"

"Makin' breakfast. Ye want..."

She cut him off excitedly, "Only if you're cooking."

He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. A short while later they were seated across from each other eating. After a few bites of her eggs Jubilee grinned at him, "Wow, Sean, this is really good!"

Again he smiled at her enthusiasm not quite sure what to say. There was a silent tension between them. He'd changed a lot since they'd last seen each other, so much had happened. He knew she already had it rough, there was a lot of pain she had to come to terms with. For that mater there was a lot of pain and guilt he needed to come to terms with, but he didn't want that to affected her, part of him didn't want her to know. It made getting reacquainted with her feel like a chore, he just didn't know what to say.

Jubilee watched him a moment before setting down her fork and regarded him fully. The last two years had obviously been rough on him. His accent was weaker then when she'd last seen him, his hair was now flecked with gray and he simply looked sad, as if there was something constantly upsetting him. She knew she had her own problems to deal with, but concentrating on Sean would help her to push her own demons aside. After mulling over the situation a moment she asked slowly, "So, Sean, about the other kids. I know what happened to Angelo. I was there when his friends welcomed him back. They were so overjoyed over him not being dead that hardly anyone cared about the mutant thing, and those that did were shunned. He got his old life back."

She paused for a moment sighing before continuing, " He knew how to get a hold of me. He told me about Monet."

Sean's fork clattered against his plate. He starred at his food silently a pained look on his face. After a moment he looked up at her and choked out, "She shouldnta gone off like that! It, she..."

"Was always headstrong and overconfident in her abilities," Jubilee finished for him softly, "It's part of the reason I came back Sean. You , when you called me, you said that I was better then her when fighting without powers. Part of me wanted to know why you used her as an example, after what happened to her."

"Ye had a rivalry, de two of you. I used her because I thought it would get a rise out of ya. I just wanted ya to come home. I did not think you knew."

"Ang told me," she told him softly, "He called me up crying when he found out. Who'd have guessed he have tears over Monet. It was strange, I cried with him. We never really totally got along, but she didn't deserve to die, not like that."

Sean nodded in agreement, he was too choked for words. After a moment Jubilee continued, "I, I'm almost sorry I brought it up. I just thought you should know that I know so it wasn't tiptoed around."

Again Sean nodded his agreement, then he went back to staring at his food silently. After a moment Jubilee told him, "I think a subject change is appropriate. What happened to Frost?"

This caused Sean to bite back a soft grin, "She is concentratin' on her career and havin' as little to do with us as possible."

"And Paige? Is she still hugging trees?"

The intent look Jubilee was giving him caused Sean to smile a bit more, despite the fact that he was still feeling some sadness over their earlier conversation, "Dat she is. She won't have a thing to do with us either. Jonothon said she tried to reconcile with him last year, but he had a boyfriend at the time so..."

Sean was cut of as Jubilee exclaimed, "Wait! What? Jono is gay? Since when was Jono gay?"

"He is bisexual, " Sean corrected her, " and not everyone knows so keep yer voice down."

"Sorry. So who knows?"

"Me, Emma, Hank and Paige."

"And now me. Way to go Jono," Jubilee grinned, "What's he up to anyway?"

"He's at college, NYU. He decided he wasn't ready to be an X-man and wanted to be a student fer a bit longer. Emma helped him out a bit financially his first year, but he did so well he got scholarships and such."

"Wow. Jono's doing better then any of us." Jubilee said softly causing Sean to give her a stern look.

Sean opened his mouth to tell her something but stopped when a little boy's voice cried, "No! No go! Stay and play!"

They both turned their heads in time to see Bobby, wearing nice slacks , a white dress shirt and a tie walk in with a pouting two year old attached to his leg.

"What with the outfit?" Jubilee asked.

Bobby gave Sean a pleading look, "I thought he'd sleep through me leaving. Jean and Scott haven't woken up yet and I need to get to work. Help me!"

Sean quickly rushed over and pried Lee off Bobby. "Now Lee," he started to scolded gently.

Lee's response was to stomp his foot in protest, "Bobby no go!" He looked near tears.

"Lee-Lee," Bobby told the boy gently, "Uncle Bobby has to go to work. I know you want to play, and we will as soon as I get home."

"Promise?" the little boy pouted.

"Promise," Bobby told him solemnly.

"Oh! Wait a moment!" Jubilee protested, "What alien life form took over Bobby? Since when does he have a job?"

This caused Bobby to give her a withering look and Sean to chuckle.

"For your information I have been working. I'm not the child you all think I am. I am more then capable of holding down a job and besides I needed something to make me feel more productive now that Scott has made me play baby-sitter when there are missions."

Jubilee was still looking at him skeptically, "And what exactly do you do?"

"Stop looking at me like that!" Bobby protested, "I do have a degree you know."

"I know, but you and work. Sorry Bobby it's just not an easy concept for me to put together."

"For your information I hold down two jobs, thank you very much!"

"Bobby, my brains already on overload from the word job being in the same sentence with you and now you're going to dump this on me?"

Bobby sighed, "I'm a manager at a toy store and I put in about ten to fifteen hours a week at a video game store. All very Bobbyish things I assure you."

"Still working on the concept of you and a job."

"Well continue to work on that, I have to go or I'm going to be late."

Bobby," Lee pouted then asked, "Bring home toy?"

"If I do will we stop waking up like this?"

The little boy nodded smiling before saying, "Otay I no scream, want toy."

Bobby smiled down at him, "All right Lee-Lee I'll see what I can do. Can I have a hug goodbye?"

As he knelt down to get his hug Lee threw himself into Bobby's outstretched arms. After giving him a fierce hug and a kiss on the cheek the little boy told him, "Love you."

Bobby grinned, "I love you too Lee-Lee."

Then the little boy pulled back solemnly, "Wemember what I say, otay?"

"What you say?" Bobby asked confused.

"What I say last night, wemember?"

Bobby suddenly looked slightly panicked, "I-I remember Lee-Lee. I won't forget."

"Otay. Sean what got?"

Sean looked on confused as the little boy crawled into the seat he had vacated and examined the plate of food he had left there. Then Lee turned and looked at him asking, "Sean eggs?"

Sean nodded as Bobby mutter a thanks to him and left for work. Lee's face broke into an all out grin, "Yeah! Sean eggs!"

Then he started eating the eggs Sean had made for himself. Sean started laughing.

"Care to let me in?" Jubilee asked.

Sean smirked down at the little boy who looked at Jubilee as if seeing her for the first time. "Pretty Girl!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly.

Jubilee gave Sean a confused look and was answered when Sean told her, " His nickname fer you."

Jubilee still looked confused and as she turned back to the little boy he informed her, "Sean eggs good!"

She could see it was going to be a long morning.

_Note:_

Hopefully that wasn't too bad. Hopefully I didn't totally kill Sean's accent, like I said it's weaker then it was and kinda fades in an out. Hopefully Bobby's job didn't come as too much as a shock to anyone and hopefully I explained it well enough. Hopefully no one's too upset about me killing Monet, I warned char death and well there it was char death. Hopefully no ones too upset about how I changed Jono as well, I didn't like what they did with him after Gen X got shut down. So anyway the next part will be Lee, so I need to go get some candy and bribe myself a little two year old into helping me write.

As to the reviews:

Brightstar - thanx for the sympathy and liking my story. Hopefully you liked this part too.

Buckster -glad you liked it thanx.

vas17uk - hi, thanx, totally agree Bobby needs some loving.

Fizzleup - Hopefully this is a good enough taste of what's to come. Am planning plenty of Jubilee/Lee interaction.

Sue Penkivech - Wow, that's um really high praise. I only hope I can live up to it. Thanx for liking my story thus far. 


	6. Scary Monsters

Disclaimer: I've already mentioned that in addition to not owning anything of Marvel's toy box that I don't own anything to do with Animorphs or Buffy. We'll just add Angel, Monsters Inc. and Harry Potter to the growing list of things I don't own.

Lee:

I'm not sure, but by the look on Pretty Girl's face I think I've upset her. I set down my fork and give her my best 'concerned' face as I ask, "What wrong?"

She tilts her head to regard me and Uncle Sean is quiet. That's when I notice with a sinking heart that Uncle Bobby left while I was distracted. I hate when he does that. I know we made a deal about me letting him go to work, but...but I really want him here with me to play. I don't like when he goes away, what if he doesn't come back?

Pretty Girl asks me a question that brings my attention back to her, "Did you ask Sean if you can eat his breakfast?"

I freeze and realize that in the excitement of having eggs that Uncle Sean had actually cooked I had forgotten my manners. You think some people would give me a break, I'm only two, I do tend to get overly excited. Her reminder of my lack of manners combined with Uncle Bobby being gone drops my mood drastically. I can feel the tears coming and I want to pitch a huge fit. I hold the tears in as best I can.

"I sorry Uncle Sean," I sniff as the tears begin leaking down my face.

"I didn't mean to make him cry," I hear Pretty Girl whisper.

"Lees just overemotional." Sean smiles at me, " How bout I cook a few more?"

And suddenly the world is brighter. My emotional highs and lows confuse me sometimes, I hope its only a product of being two.

"Please! Please! Please!" I beg, "Me help! Me help!"

So Uncle Sean and I start making more breakfast as Uncle Logan wander into the kitchen and all three of the adults trade comments on Uncle Sean's cooking which end with Uncle Logan having a huge plate of food.

We've all settled down to eat when Mommy and Father come in. The first thing Mommy does is grab me into a hug before looking at me concerned.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asks.

I nod solemnly but then give her a full on grin, "It otay Mommy. Monsters don't go in Uncle Bobby's room."

"It's that TV show," Daddy grumbles, "I keep telling Bobby that Lee is too young to watch some girl slay demons and vampires."

"No!" I cry, "Me like Buffy! I Spike." Then I growl at him to prove it.

Pretty Girl starts to laugh, then gets excited, "Does Bobby still tape every episode?"

Uncle Logan tells her 'yes' before going back to eating. Have you ever seen Uncle Logan eat? It's fascinating. I don't know how he can eat so much or where all the food goes, but when Uncle Logan eats he eats.

"He's got too many tapes," Uncle Sean comments. His accent is thicker today. It does that, fades in an out, some days, but not very often, it'll be nearly as thick as Uncle Remy's other days its barely there at all. I have no idea why.

"We're going to get him the DVD sets for his birthday," Mommy tells Pretty Girl with a smile, "That way he can get rid of some of his tapes. He keeps most of them in his room, but between taping every episode of Buffy and Angel its just a mess."

Pretty Girl smiles, "He'll love that. Don't know if he'd get rid of his tapes though. Do you think he'd let me borrow some, I've missed a lot." She then frowns for some reason and looks sad.

Before I can ask what's wrong Uncle Logan jumps in, "He'll probably watch them with you. Lee too, its his favorite."

By this time I'm done eating so I set down my fork and announce, "All done! Brush teeth!"

Mommy smiles. Pretty Girl looks confused. Uncle Sean shakes his head as he continues to eat. Uncle Logan is looking at Father to see his reaction to what I've just said. Daddy looks grumpy as he says, "You brushed last night. Can't this wait till after _I'm_ done eating."

Daddy is strict about everyone else being in perfect health, but me wanting to brush my teeth before I go to bed and after every meal seem to irk him. Exasperated I tell him in as serious a way as I can manage, "Daddy, scary monsters don't have plaque."

This causes Pretty girl to choke on her drink and Uncle Logan to look at her concerned as he pats her on the back and asks if she's okay. She tell him she's more then fine, but what did I mean?

Daddy groans, "Bobby went and got Monsters Inc. thinking it help Lee with his nightmares. All it did was make him want to compulsively brush his teeth."

Pretty Girl smirks at me, "So you're a scary monster huh?"

"I Spike!" I tell her as I let out my best growl. I'm glad I do because it causes her to laugh and tell Daddy that I'm 'too cute' only she put it differently and in a way that makes Daddy look grumpy.

After Daddy takes me to brush my teeth I go to see Uncle Hank. I like Uncle Hank, he does all these interesting experiments and as long as I sit quietly he lets me watch. Sometimes he'll even share his favorite food with me, which he doesn't even do for Uncle Bobby even when Uncle Bobby begs, so he must think I'm special. It's sometimes hard to understand the things he says, but I'm sure that's because I'm only two. I'm sure Daddy and everyone else can understand him perfectly.

When I get bored of spending time with Uncle Hank I wander up to the rec room and climb into Uncle Logan's lap. He greets me and goes back to paying attention to his sports game. I sit and stare at him intently a moment before I ask, "Where Uncle Bobby?"

"He's at work," he tells me.

Before I can ask where Pretty Girl is I hear Daddy calling for me. It's nap time! I quickly give Uncle Logan a hug and a kiss goodbye and run for it. In the excitement of avoiding my nap I forget that Pretty Girl is home and as my per usual I run into her room to hide.

I've just closed the door when I hear her voice behind me, "Lee?"

I spin about, she's startled me and I've nearly cry out in fear. She is looking at me confused and before she can ask whatever question I can tell she is about to I tell her, "No nap!"

She's in the middle of asking me what I mean when I hear my Father in the hallway calling my name. As quickly as I can I hide behind her bed and give her a pleading look before I crawl underneath. There is a knock on the door and she answers. Daddy asks if she's seen me and she tells him she hasn't. I hear the door close, but just in case I stay under the bed. I really don't need a nap, I'm a big boy and big boys don't have to have naps. So there. Daddy just seems to want to learn this the hard way.

"Lee," Pretty Girl calls out, "its okay, he's gone now."

I peek out at her and whisper, "No nap?"

She shrugs, "Well if you don't think you need one, but I'm warning you mister no getting cranky with me or I take you straight back to your Daddy."

"Otay," I agree. That's when I notice what she's doing, she's unpacking and there is stuff scattered all over her bed. Her book collection, the one from inside the closet, is just outside the closet door. It looks like she's been going through them, reorganizing them and such.

"Wead book?" I ask.

She regards me a moment before she agrees and I go to the pile and grab the first Animorph book. Her eyes have widen slightly as I go to give her the book. Perplexed I ask, "What wrong?"

"How...how did you know to grab the first one?"

Opps! I shouldn't have done that. I should have just taken the nearest book. Hoping to throw her off I give her my best 'confused' look and ask, "What mean?"

She looks at me suspiciously a moment before saying, "Let me clear off my bed, then we'll read this."

Before I can respond she's dumping her things back into her suitcase. There are books! New books! Books I haven't read! I drop the Animorph book and grab one. _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, it says. My eyes widen as I take in the cover with a boy and red bird on it. I am very very tempted to ask her who Harry Potter is, but realize that I can't. I'm only two I shouldn't know what the cover says.

So instead I thrust the book at her, "Wead this! Wead this!"

She takes the book from me and after pushing aside some clothes in her suitcase come back with a different one, this one has a boy flying on a broom on the cover. She smiles as she asks, "How bout we start with the first one? Sound good?"

"Otay!" I agree.

That decided we crawl into her bed. I can see what she's doing, she thinks by reading to me I'll fall asleep. Silly Pretty Girl, she ends up falling asleep before I do and even though I'm drowsy the book has me captivated. After making sure she's out I gently pry the book from her hands, get comfortable and continue to read.

_Note:_

Let me just say that a two year old should not be as hard to bribe as Lee, he's just got a mind of his own. Thanx go to my brother for renting Monsters Inc. that part about scary monsters not having plaque wouldn't leave me alone and Lee just loved it so well their you go.

Thanx also belong to:

Fizzleup - Really glad you liked that chapter, hopefully you liked this one as well though I think it could do with some more Jubilee, but try telling Lee that.

BrightStar - Glad you liked the Logan part, Jubes is already starting to get suspicious about Lee's intelligence and you'll find out why in the next chap.

Sue Penkivech - I totally took it as a compliment, a very big compliment. It's one of the biggest I've gotten in a long time. In fact it had me wanting to go find this Bobby centered piece I started working on three years ago and then scrapped. Anyway there will defiantly be more Bobby, he should get home from work in the next chap.

Fairady - thanx for taking the time to try my piece. I'm really glad you enjoyed it thus far and yes there will defiantly be Jono in this piece. 

TheWolf - thanx, hope you liked this as well. 


	7. Being Home

Disclaimer: In addition to not owning anything to do with X-men, Animorphs, Buffy, Angel, Monster's Inc and Harry Potter I also do not own anything to do with C.S. Lewis' Narnia Chronicles or Madeleine L'Engle's Time Quartet, Spiderman or the Marines.

Author's Note: I'll make this brief. Sorry that it's been so long between updates. Further notes are after this chapter.

As Jubilee wakes from her nightmare she sits up with a startled gasp. Strong arms wrap themselves around her in almost that same moment and she finds herself pulled into a comforting embrace which she accepts gratefully. She's woken from this particular nightmare before, but always before it had been to the emptiness of her apartment, so its with relief that she wraps herself around her best friend as she asks, "Wolvie?"

"I'm here," he reassures her as his embrace tightens protectively.

She can't help but smile through the tears as she tells him, "Good, want you here."

He laughs at her words and kisses the top of her head, "It's going to start sounding redundant, but I want you here too."

"No, I like hearing that," she says softly, "I didn't wake Lee, did I?"

"He's already been taken to his room. Ya had Scott worried when he couldn't find him. He had to ask me too."

She cringes as he laughs, "First day back and already getting on Scott's nerves, proud of ya kid."

"Ha Ha Ha," she mocks before sighing and rubbing her eyes, "He wasn't too mad was he? Why'd he ask you to find him, Jean could've just scanned for him?"

Logan laughs again, "It's Slim. What do ya think he's going to do, ask Jean or annoy me?"

She sighs and shakes her head, "Some things never change do they?"

As Logan shrugs she asks, "Ahh, where'd my book go?"

"Scott marked the page and put it on your night-stand."

She glances behind her to take in the book laying there on her night-stand before turning back to Logan and giving him a fierce hug. He hugs her back just as tightly as he starts to ask, "Your nightmare..."

She pulls out of his embrace standing swiftly. She wraps her arms tightly around herself as she barely manages to choke, "No."

He glances at her and then the night-stand then back to her, giving her time to calm before trying again, "Darlin'..."

"Please don't," she begs as she picks up the book and glances at it. It's something to do with her hands instead of keeping them tightly wrapped around herself, so much more open this way. This way maybe she can convince herself that things are back to normal, maybe even that they never changed.

This is when she opens the book and sees where Scott has marked the page. It catches her attention and she mentions without even thinking, "This isn't where we stopped."

Logan shrugs, "Maybe Lee was lookin' at the pictures."

She glances at him before showing him the book and explaining, "It doesn't have many and this page doesn't have any. Duh. Wouldn't have brought it up if..."

She trails off because she catches his eye and he's watching her intently. So she cuts off and waits for him to get back on topic because Logan has never been the type to just back down when something mattered to him. He can be just plain stubborn sometimes, but that's also one of the things she loves about him-just not at this moment. Logan also has a sense of timing as well and its this that causes him to change the subject, "What did you and Chuck talk about?"

She sets the book back down and manages to shrug.

He doesn't say anything and waits. She finds herself babbling, "Nothing really, just stuff. Me. How I was doing. My job, my apartment. He told me how things were here, that everyone missed me. He told me about Bobby baby-sitting and working. He told me that Shan comes up here on weekends to keep the library organized. At first I didn't know who he was talking about and I'm still only vaguely..."

"Karma," Logan explains, "from the New Mutants."

Jubilee tilts her head thinking about this for a moment, "Oh, I get that, sorta."

They look at each other silently for a moment before Logan stands and pulls her into a hug, "What else did he say?"

" Well, he also told me how he'd like this school to have another class of mutants, but he doesn't think its the right time. We talked about Lee a little. He told me this story about how Scott lost him on a shopping trip and you found him."

Logan smiles at this, "Kid's smart. When he realized he was lost he just screamed for me twice, sat down and waited. When I found him he was telling a store employee 'no' and mentioned his 'Uncle Logan'. The girl still tried to cart him away when she saw me, but he ran right up to me screaming my name and looking at her like she was the crazy one."

"Bet that boosted your ego."

"Course. Hungry?"

She stifles a yawn before confirming that she is. He suggests they go help put groceries away then go into town for something.

"Groceries? Huh?"

"Drake should be home soon."

"He's not back yet? It's like eight."

Logan shrugs, "He was meeting Warren for diner after he got off then he was going to get groceries. Lee mentioned he was getting a toy, it should be good."

"I was there. Why do I get the feeling were not talking about this toy being good?"

Logan only smiles cryptically as he pulls her towards the door. His grin widens as they reach the bottom of the stairs, "Perfect Timing. Drake just got home."

It's then that Lee comes running past them towards the door screaming that his Uncle Bobby is home and for the door to be opened. Logan pulls her into a corner and wraps his arms around her whispering at her to enjoy the show. Jubilee gives him a worried look before saying, "What?"

"Watch."

Which is when she notices that Scott is standing there with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face. He glances at Logan, raising an eyebrow in question. She feels Logan shrug and she gives in and just leans in against him as the door opens and Bobby steps in only to immediately be hugged around the legs by a hyper two year old.

Bobby sway a moment trying to catch his balance before he reaches down and swings Lee into his arms for a better hug, "Well at least someone is happy to see me."

"Uncle Bobby you're home! You're home!" Lee giggles excitedly hugging him.

"Yep, that would be me and I guess I am home, if you would call Scott looking at me like I earned myself extra danger room sessions being home. Which I'm still protesting mind you. I don't do missions anymore, why train?"

Scott scowls, "I'm trusting you to protect my son while I'm away, you have to be prepared. We already discussed this and..."

"Joking Scott," Bobby told him in a calming tone, "I was only making a joking comment. Want to tell me why you're..."

Ororo cuts him off as she walks onto the scene, "Did you get all the groceries?"

"Yea, they're in the trunk," Bobby tells her as he sets Lee down and then a black duffel bag he had swung across his shoulders. He pulls the keys out of his pocket and tosses them to her, "There a surprise for you in the front seat."

She catches the keys as she asks drying, "Is it going to squirt water at me?"

Bobby blinks at her innocently, "Why would you ask that?"

Ororo crosses her arms and looking indignant.

Bobby laughs, "I swear, I promise...it's not a joke."

"It had better not be."

Bobby sighs as she walks out the door. He shakes his head before kneeling before Lee and opening his bag. At that momement Jean walks in with Remy and Rogue and asks, "Groceries?"

"In the car, and I got everything on the list."

"Everything?" Rogue asks skeptically.

Bobby blushes, "Yes, and really I think you girls should be buying some things yourself, but hey I'm a nice guy and I'm not complaining, well not really."

The women shake their head at him as Remy give him a sympathetic look, "Y'know I..."

He stops as Rogue give him a dirty look to which he blinks at her innocently while shrugging, "What'd I say?"

She gives Remy a glare as an answer before telling him, "Would ya get Kurt?"

Gambit shrugs again good naturally and starts up the stairs taking the steps two at a time then pauses midway up to ask, "Sean?"

"He went back to bed," Jean answers, "Let him sleep."

As Remy starts back up the stairs Rogue and Jean walk past Bobby. Scott sighs loudly getting Bobby's attention again, "I talked to Lee. He told me everything. What is it and how much noise does it make?"

Bobby stares at Lee wide eyed as he mutters, "Traitor."

Lee doesn't notice, but jumps up and down excitedly, "Toy! Yea toy! Toy!"

Bobby smirks, "Okay, okay calm down. Would you believe it, we got movies in today and they came with free hats and all the managers got to keep one."

This said Bobby pulls a safari hat out of his bag and sets it on Lee's head. Scott relaxes slightly as Lee crosses his arms and scowls, "Not toy."

Bobby tilts his head to look at Lee then up at Scott, "Yea, I know. That's why a I brought you one."

Scott crosses his arms again as his scowl reforms. Bobby laughs lightly as he reaches into his bag again then stops, "I don't know, do you deserve a toy?"

"Yes!" Lee protests, "I good boy. Toy! Want toy!"

"You sure you want it now? Don't you want to watch you're father squirm?"

"I'm not amused," Scott protests.

Bobby shakes his head and pulls a green stuffed dragon with red cloth fire coming out of it's mouth and as he hands it to Lee he squeezes it. The toy lets out a half-hearted roar that's muffled by the stuffing. Scott relaxes as Lee giggles and squeezes the toy to his chest.

"What are ya gonna name it, kid?" Logan asks.

Lee tilts his head up at his uncle as he squeezes the toy again. It lets out another plaintive roar.

Jubilee smiles, "I'm gonna suggest Norbert. We haven't gotten to that part of the story yet, but trust me he's in there."

Lee glitters a smile at her but shakes his head, "No. I name. Name Pwo...Progo"

Scott moves forward to get a good look at the toy and Bobby stops him explaining, "The eyes are sewn on. It's good quality, the sound system is just a little well weak. I did good, you know?"

Scott shakes his head and kneels to look the toy over.

"O'fearless leader I've been baby sitting for how long? I think I know what Lee can play with and what he can't."

"Perhaps."

Bobby scowls and mutters, "I should have gotten the one that lights up and sounds like an ambulance."

"No!" Scott and Logan protest at the same time.

"Then give a guy a little credit!"

Scott laughs lightly as his son pushes the dragon at him making it roar, "You did good Drake. You know I have to give you a hard time."

"I don't see why."

"Put away!" Lee tells them, "Have to put away."

Scott stands and moves to take Lee's hand. Lee pulls away and pouts, "No, want Uncle Bobby and Pretty Girl to help."

Scott momentarily looks disappointed, but checks the look quickly before turning to Logan, "Want to get Hank or start helping with the groceries?"

"Should we disturb Blue?"

"You have to!" Bobby protest, "He's probably been in his lab all day..."

"No! Leave alone," Lee scowls at his Uncle Bobby, "It's green and its very very cwit...cwit.."

Lee pauses to frown then looks up and tells him, "It cwitical. Leave Uncle Hank alone!"

Bobby scratches the back of his head as he looks down at his nephew, "Something you need to learn about your Uncle Hank is that it doesn't matter what it is its always critical."

Logan shrugs as he moves to the door and takes the bag Jean was about to bring in the house, "Leave him alone. I got these for you Jeannie."

She hands them over gratefully and dodges Ororo walking into the house.

"Robert they'll die!"

"But they were on sale and calling your name!"

"I told ya," Logan mutters as he walks past Scott, "total Section Eight."

"Am not!" Bobby protests.

Scott sighs, "What is it now?"

"I just bought her flowers. Only woman I've ever known not to be happy to get flowers. They're even alive and in pots! Guess you just can't please some people..." Bobby scowls as he picks up Lee and starts up the stairs.

"Bobby, don't. I'm not ungrateful. It was a sweet gesture, but..."

"They were gonna throw them out Storm. You wouldn't have stood for it so I bought them."

"And how much am I in debt?"

"They weren't that much! A gift is a gift and if you don't want it then don't accept it. I'll find someplace for them."

Ororo move to him and places a claming hand on his shoulder, "It's not that I'm ungrateful Bobby, but I leave in a few days. I suppose to meet Sam and..."

"I know, but Lee and I can take care of them for you."

"Do you remember what happened the last time I entrusted you two with my plants?"

"Was accident!" Lee cries out.

She touches the little boy's cheek, " I know, child. I just want my things to be alive when I come back."

"And all I'm asking for is a second chance," Bobby pleads, "It won't happen again I swear."

She smiles at them, "All right, you've won me over, but this is the last chance you get."

"It's all we'll need, right Lee-Lee?"

"Wight. Come on Pretty Girl, put toy away!"

Jubilee shakes her head at the nickname and joins them on the stairs as Rogue comes in with Kurt carrying groceries. Remy bounds past them down the stairs and out the door as Scott takes more bags from Jean.

"How much did you have to buy?" Jubilee asks as she watches them.

"Enough that I shouldn't have to do it again for maybe two weeks," Bobby tells her as they start up the stairs. Lee squirms.

"I big boy, put down," they young child protests. As Bobby compiles Lee grabs Jubilee's hand and shows her to his room.

"I thought Scott and Jean lived in the boathouse?"

"They do, but Lee stays here at the mansion."

"Monsters no go in Uncle Bobby's room," Lee informs her as he sets the dragon down on his bed. He picks up a gray teddy bear that propped up on a Spiderman throw pillow.

"Guess who bought him the pillow?"

"Spiderman?"

"Correct in one."

"And the bear?"

"No! Not Bear! Mr. Tumnus!" Lee protests as he sets his new toy down next to the bear, "And now he have friend."

"Huh?"

"Kurt's reading him the Narnia Chronicles as a bedtime story, so the bear got named after a faun."

"Oh."

Lee tilts his head and looks at the two sitting on his bed.

"Whose idea was it to get a car comforter?

"Um, I think that was Scott."

"Mr. Tumnus no like Progo. Bad Mr. Tumnus, has to learn to share. I take Progo with me to help with groceries."

Bobby sighs, "I can't win at all today can I? Why'd we have to come up here if you were just going to...I should have prolonged diner. Fine. Lee-Lee take the toy with you. We need to get everything sorted out."

Lee grabs Progo and steps in front of Jubilee. Raising his hands as best he can with a toy he tells her, "Pick-a-me-up."

She does and they head to the kitchen to help with groceries. Lee gets a position on a counter top and makes his toy roar anytime someone passes him. Remy laugh as the roar is directed towards him as he puts a box of cereal away in a cupboard by Lee. He turns to the young boy and says, "Scary, non?"

Lee blinks at him, but Remy already digging in another bag before the young child can react. Jean sends him a warning look, "Don't even young man. Play nice or I'll try to convince Remy to baby-sit until you learn to get along with him."

"Non!" Remy protests in horror.

"No!" Lee screams at the same time.

"If ya dink I'll watch dat brat ya got another din' comin'."

"Remy," Jean starts, "How is Lee going to learn to..."

"He started it! No watchin' de brat till he's outta dipers."

The two glare at each other, Lee and Remy not Remy and Jean. Jean reacts by sighing and Rogue steps in, "Don't fuss. Rem and Ah are gonna leave with Storm if nothin' comes up."

Bobby is the first to freeze and take in the two as Rogue moves over to hug Gambit a huge smile on her face. Everyone, but Storm stops what they're doing to take in the couple. Jean tilts her head and regards Bobby if only for the wave of disappointment and annoyance she's feeling come off of him. She briefly considers poking around in his head, but decides that it'd set off his temper and she'd rather asking verbally, later. Kurts offers his congratulations that they've worked past their last argument and everyone eventually goes back to work. Bobby puts away the bag of sugar he'd had in his hand and moves back to the bags on the counter. He digs through them for a moment till he produces a box of Twinkies.

"I've done enough for today," he announces, "I'm going to go rescue Hank from whatever's capture his interest at the moment. See the rest of you later."

Then he stalks from the room. Remy pauses and watches him go a worried look on his face.

_Note:_

It came to my attention that I'd screwed up Sean's speech patterns. So I pulled out some of my Generation X and its now based off of that- hopefully this works. That said Remy's accent is loosely based of the current issue of Xterme X-men (yes I'm reading the books again) and X-men 38. Please let me know if I'm doing anything wrong or if you have suggestions.

As to why I did what I did to Angelo-I felt he deserved a happy ending even if it was AU.

Really sorry that I took so long to update, hopefully you can forgive me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

BrightStar- I'm glad you think HP was a good idea and as you can see Jubes is getting suspicious.

Jubes2681-Glad you like Logan and Scott's interactions, hopefully you liked the one in this chapter and they're will defiantly be more Wolverine.

Sue Penkivech-Well here's more. Hopefully you still like what I'm doing with the Iceman.

Fairady-Hopefully you still like everything.

TheWolf-I'm glad you like Lee, he's fun to write.

Heather3-Hopefully you liked this as well.

Thanks Again.

Reviews, criticism, suggestion and even flames are welcome. Thank for reading. 


End file.
